1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding machine used in the case where molten synthetic resin or plastic is poured into a mold to obtain a desired molded article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In injection molding machines heretofore used, a mold clamping device and an injection device are placed on and secured to a machine base, and an electric box is mounted on the surface on the side of the machine bed.
The electric box houses a power board and a number of electric devices necessary for injection molding such as devices for controlling a heater used to heat an injection cylinder, hydraulic device, for driving an injection device and a mold clamping device. Meters for the above-described devices and regulating members are mounted on a door panel thereof.
Electric wires for heaters and magnet hydraulic values provided on the side of the injection device are loosely disposed, between said electric box and said injection device, so as not to be a hindrance to forward and backward movement of the injection device as it proceeds through a molding cycle. However, the wiring is often a hindrance to maintenance and inspection of the injection device and the necessity of excessively long wiring is costly. A further disadvantage is that to read meters, operate, and inspect the equipment, the operator must be bent forward.
Even if the depth of the electric box is small, when the electric box is mounted on the side surface of the machine base, the lateral width of the machine base increases on account of the electric box. This increase in lateral width results in an increase in installation area of the device, which is considered to be unfavorable for a user who always intends to effectively make use of the indoor of the factory which has a limitation in floor area.